Si les fangirls savaient
by Zombie-snail
Summary: En cette fin de soirée, Mathieu pensait vraiment pouvoir écrire tranquillement l'épisode 84 d'SLG, mais son tendre connard n'était pas de cet avis. (Matoine - SLG - WTC -Yaoi)


Dans Paris, le soleil venait enfin de se coucher. Dans une chambre ou le seul bruit qui résidait était celui d'un homme légèrement barbu tapant sur son clavier, celui-ci était assis sur son lit contre le mur, l'air concentré. Brusquement ces doigts s'étaient arrêter, il fixait son clavier, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Il regarda à sa droite, observant le jeune homme aux lunettes qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui entrain de dormir avec une peluche dans les bras. Un sourire malicieux naquit sur ces lèvres et il se remit à taper, ayant retrouver de l'inspiration.

Dix minutes s'écroulèrent et voilà qu'une musique horrible retentit dans la pièce celle-ci se mit à gueuler "J'aime mettre mon péniiiis, dans les yaoouuurt !"

En entendant la sonnerie, Antoine se réveilla en sursaut et décrocha au plus vite son téléphone posé sur la commode a coté de lui, mais étant maladroit, celui-ci tomba du lit et émit une plainte avant de décrocher et de répondre "Salut Maman..."

Il éloigna le combiné à plusieurs reprises ne voulant que sa mère lui crève les oreilles tellement elle gueulait fort. Au bout de 15 minutes, lorsque la "discussion" se termina enfin, Antoine se releva et s'étala complètement sur le lit, exténué.

-C'est tellement mignon de savoir que c'est le genre de sonnerie que tu mets pour ta mère s'exclama Mathieu, décidé a parler, mais ayant laissé l'ordinateur sur ces cuisses.  
-Je sais, je dois t'avouer que j'ai hésité un moment avec la musique allemande.

Mathieu soupira.

-tu veux savoir la tienne ? Demanda Antoine, avec un sourire mesquin. Je l'ai changé.  
-Non, je m'en fous. Rétorqua-t-il. Et te connaissant cela va être la musique de fort boyard.  
-Non, c'est « it's raining men » dit il en se marrant.  
-Connard.  
-C'était petit ça.  
-Elle te voulait quoi ? Changea-t-il de sujet en tapant quelque chose sur Google.  
-Juste m'engueuler parce que je suis partie en oubliant de ranger ma chambre...  
-Hoo le vilain petit enfant !

Il soupira, se retenant de sortir quelque chose de blessant et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Fait gaffe, elle pourrait te jeter dehors.  
-De toute façon, il faudra bien que je déménage un jour.  
-Et chez qui comptes-tu foutre le bordel ?  
- À ton avis ?

Mathieu tourna la tête vers Antoine qui venait de poser sa main sur son menton, il se mit à caresser délicatement la barbe de celui-ci.

-Enfoiré !  
-Je t'aime aussi répondit Antoine qui rapprocha sa tête de Mathieu. Alors qu'il voulait l'embrasser, celui-ci fut étonné de ne pas rencontrer sa bouche, mais sa main gauche contre ces lèvres.  
-Pas de bisous, je boude, dit l'aîné en le poussant le faisant tomber par terre une nouvelle fois.

« Espèce de... » commença Daniel alors que les rire de Sommet envahirent la pièce. « Ho puis merde » finit-il par penser, il ne se vengerait pas pour cette fois. Il remonta sur le lit et s'allongea sur le ventre face à son amant et se mit à mordiller le jean de celui-ci qui essayait de se concentré sur son Mac.

-Antoine...  
-Je ne suis pas Antoine, je suis une Tortue !  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Grouaaa...  
-C'était quoi ça gros ? Demanda Mathieu en prenant la voix du hippie.  
-Le cris d'une tortue...

« Abrutis » lâcha-t-il en riant tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de la dite tortue avant de retourner sur son ordinateur poursuivant ces écrits pour l'épisode 84.

-Tu ne vas pas le lâcher ? Le questionna Antoine.  
-Tu es jaloux ?  
-Oui !  
-Tu ferais mieux de commencer ton épisode, je te rappel que tu es censé le sortir cette semaine.  
-Mais j'ai commencé, c'est juste que...  
-Que ?  
-Tu me déconcentres.

Mathieu prit la couverture et se cacha en dessous faisant râler Antoine alors qu'il ria une nouvelle fois avant de se concentrer sur ces lignes. L'homme aux lunettes s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond quelque minutes réfléchissant, puis regarda son amant toujours caché sous cette maudite couverture... Comment se concentrer avec ce nain si adorable a coté de lui ? Bonne question...

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez Mathieu ? Celui-ci l'avait invité à passer la semaine chez lui et il lui avait tellement manqué ces derniers temps qu'il n'avait même pas pensés à refusé cette invitation et avait accouru chez lui avec quelque vêtement et richard. Oui Antoine avait emmené sa fidèle peluche avec lui, et oui, il dormait avec. Le fait qu'il passe sa semaine chez lui allait peut être retarder sa vidéo, mais si les fangirls savait ce qu'il faisait ensemble...

Il repensait à la Polymanga, lorsqu'elles avaient criées « un bisou, un bisou, un bisou » putain, il aurait tellement voulu ne pas se retenir, mais il n'était pas prêt à montrer à tout leur fans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils en avaient parlés et préférait attendre encore un peu, et puis merde, c'était leur vie privée. En attendant Antoine n'était pas satisfait que Mathieu s'occupe plus de l'ordinateur que de lui, certes, il travaillait sur sa nouvelle vidéo, mais il pouvait quand même lui accorder un tant soit peu de son temps et si il dormait tout à l'heure c'était bien parce qu'il s'ennuyait...

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ces lèvres, il se releva, sortit du lit et fouilla dans les tiroirs de son conjoint.

-Ne mets pas le bordel, prévient celui-ci alerté par les bruits.  
-ce n'est pas moi, c'est le chat.

L'homme aux multiples personnalités qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce soupira. Antoine trouva ce qu'il voulait et le posa sur sa tête et alla devant Mathieu, s'agenouillant devant lui, il attrapa son pied-droit et enleva la chaussette que s'y trouvait et en fit de même avec la gauche puis embrassa le pied dénudé à mainte reprise qui essayait doucement de s'échapper, il lécha celui-ci lui faisant échapper un petit gémissement puis baissa l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Antoine !... Ce n'est pas mon costume de chauve souris ? Remarqua t-il.  
-Non, de salope.

Il le regarda d'un air blasé puis finit par ajouter avec un petit air amusé :

-Tais-toi et suce dit-il tout en rapprochant son pied du visage d'Antoine.  
-Il y a bien autre chose que j'aimerais sucer fit-il en embrassant à nouveau son pied.

Il rougit, releva l'écran de son Mac et essaya de se remettre à l'écrit, mais le plus jeune attaqua sa cheville de baiser d'où il monta petit à petit sur sa jambe puis le bas de sa cuisse, alors que ces mains essayait d'enlever doucement l'ordinateur de Sommet, qui celui-ci se mit a rire de la situation. "Ok, ok je laisse tomber pour ce soir" fit il en déposant le Mac au sol avant d'enlever la couverture sur sa tête qui lui donnait chaud.

Cela fit sourire Antoine qui se releva pour monter sur le lit et s'asseoir sur ces cuisses avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres, il saisit le visage fin entre ces mains et caressa avec délicatesse les joues à demi rosie et légèrement barbu du plus petit. Les baisers entre eux se succédaient les uns aux autres sans aucune lassitude de la part des deux amants. Mathieu ouvrit la bouche et caressa les lèvres du taré, qui les ouvrit accueillant cette langue chaude et humide. Lorsque les deux langues se touchèrent, ils ressentirent un frisson de plaisir qui leur parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale. Ils inclinaient leurs visages de différente façon afin d'approfondir leur baiser le rendant beaucoup plus intense qu'avant.

Continuant ces tendres échanges, la main droite de Daniel alla dans son dos, en dessous du t-shirt "je préfère WTC" et la gauche se posa sur sa nuque pour la caresser doucement alors que les mains de Sommet s'étaient posées sur son torse, déjà entrain de caresser les téton durcis provoquant de long gémissement. Que c'était bon pensaient ils.  
Antoine stoppa le baiser et se pencha un peu en avant, lui permettant de l'embrasser dans la nuque, puis le suça, y déposant un suçon et recommença faisan haleter Mathieu. "C'est... Aaah... Bon... Hhhmm... "Gémit celui-ci en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière alors que sa main droite venait de s'accrocher à la "terrible" chevelure du Taré. Taré qui commençait à en vouloir de plus en plus. Il arrêta de sucer sa nuque et recula avec Mathieu lui permettant de se coucher sur le matelas et enleva son t-shirt dévoilant enfin le torse fin, qu'il s'empressa d'enlacer et d'embrasser à plusieurs reprises.

-Attend, tu vas attraper chaud ! S'exclama le dénudé qui releva son amant avant de déboutonner sa chemise et de la jeter plus loin comme un vulgaire torchon avec un sourire amusé.  
-Hé ! Elle m'a coûté cher a porter cette chemise ! Dit-il d'un air dramatique.  
-Tu préfères cet objet que de...  
-Je plaisante très cher ! Le coupa-t-il avant d'attraper ces deux bras et de les plaquer contre le lit.  
-et maintenant ? Demanda t-il en frottant son bassin contre les fesses d'Antoine .  
-Hmm...

Il se releva et s'assit entre ces jambes et déboutonna son jean et défi sa braguette avant de retirer celui-ci découvrant un simple boxer qui cachait l'objet de tout ces désir et qui était déjà bien dressé sois dit en passant.

-Toujours aussi magnifique, dit Antoine en embrassant son bassin.

Il se retenait d'enlever ce dernier tissu, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite mais qu'es qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, qu'il soit dessus ou en dessous, là n'était pas important, mais juste de faire cette chose si agréable avec lui était ce qui l'importait.  
Alors qu'il embrassait ces hanches, il entendit un "Je t'aime". Il leva la tête et se rapprocha de lui et murmura "je t'aime Mathieu " tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Les bras du plus vieux se posèrent sur les fesses du plus jeune et les massèrent quelque seconde avant de défaire la ceinture et de l'enlever emportant le caleçon avec, dénuant ainsi complètement Antoine qui s'empressa de jeter ces affaires a coté du lit.

-Tu peux enlever le mien ?  
-Avec plaisir.

Mathieu releva les jambes permettant à Antoine de mieux enlever son boxer, qui disparu vite s'échouant à quelques mètres du chaton qui bondit et miaula.

-Il est là lui ?  
-Ça te dérange encore de faire l'amour lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que nous ? Demanda t-il en se relevant.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, il voit tout ce que nous faisons, il va certainement ce masturber et qui sait, il va nous filmer et tout mettre sur le net !  
-Toi, tu commences à devenir Paro.  
-Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Le chaton se remit a miauler

-Rhoo va donc jouer avec richard !

Il attrapa celle-ci posée non loin d'eux et balança la pauvre peluche par la porte attirant le chaton dehors.

-Tu sais qu'il reviendra si tu ne fermes pas la porte.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Richard va s'occuper de son cas, demain, nous le retrouverons attaché et traumatisé.

Mathieu leva les yeux et saisit le sexe dur d'Antoine lui faisant rappeler leur activité récente. Il hoqueta de surprise puis gémit lorsqu'il commença à le masturber. Sa respiration fut saccadée, il colla son front au siens et articula difficilement.

-Tu veux me prendre ce soir ?  
-Hm ?

Il arrêta de la masturber et réfléchi.

-... Heu... Je l'ai fait hier et...

Mathieu se mit à rougir.

-J'aimerais que tu me... Enfin...

Il remit en place ces lunettes puis posa sa main sur sa joue et sourit.

-J'ai compris.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son compagnon et commença à le faire pencher en arrière, mais Mathieu le stoppa dans sa course.

-Cependant, j'aimerais être sur toi.  
-Ah vraiment ?  
-Tu sais comment je suis gamin, je ne me laisse jamais dominer totalement dit-il avec la voix du patron.  
-Continue d'utiliser cette voix, tu m'excites !  
-Non ! Cria-t-il, presque en le poussant en arrière avant de s'asseoir sur lui.

« Ne bouge pas" » ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner pour récupérer un préservatif dans la commode Il se dépêcha de le retirer du sachet et de le mettre sur la magnifique érection de son tendre taré. Lui aussi ne pouvait plus se retenir, mais Antoine se souvint d'une chose et s'exclama un peu inquiet « Attend, il faut te préparer, ça fait un moment que je ne te l'ai pas fait ! ».  
Mais voilà que Mathieu refusa de l'écouter trop presser de le sentir en lui, et se plaça au-dessus de la verge et la fit rentrer complètement, mais doucement en lui. La chambre fut envahie de gémissement de plaisir, l'un se sentant remplis, l'autre sentant son sexe serré entre les fesses ferme et chaudes de l'aîné. Il était étroit et dieu savait que c'était bon !  
Il attendit quelques secondes, s'habituant à ce sexe si grand en lui. Il sentit les mains d'Antoine caresser ces cuisses et sourit lorsqu'elle se posa sur ces hanches. Il en prit une et l'embrassa avant de la déposée là ou elle était.

« Vas-y » gémit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément tout en s'accrochant à la chevelure d'Antoine, faisant dégager au passage le costume de salope. Les mouvements de vas et viens commencèrent faisant haleter et gémir les deux hommes. Mathieu se tordait de plaisir et suçait ou léchait la nuque de son tendre lorsqu'il ne mordait pas l'oreiller tellement les sensation étaient fortes.

-Encore, là hmm... Là... Ouuiii... Encouragea Mathieu en donnant lui aussi des coup de rein violent pour approfondir un peu plus la pénétration.  
-"Aaaah... Math...iii...euuu..." Articula difficilement le taré, sentant son plaisir augmenter à chaque seconde où il amplifiait la vitesse de ces allées et venues en lui.

Ces coups de bassins se firent plus puissant, touchant sa prostate, leurs respiration saccadés se firent de plus en plus fortes, et leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus perçants, le septième ciel n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour eux.

-Conti...nuuuue... Ghh Aaah... Ennh !

Mathieu criait de plus en plus fort, Antoine sentait sa jouissance venir, il accéléra un peu plus et baissa le menton de sommet et colla sa bouche à la sienne, avalant ainsi les cris rauque avant qu'il ne jouisse entre ces fesses alors que l'autre étala sa semence sur leurs ventres.

Antoine resta un moment dans les bras de Mathieu aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir interrompre leur tendre étreinte.

Mathieu se releva un moment, faisant sortir le sexe en lui et se recoucha confortablement sur son amant, posant sa tête sur son torse et caressa celui-ci en fermant les yeux poursuivant leur douce étreinte.

Un quart d'heure de baiser, de tendre caresse et de suçon s'écroula et Antoine se releva après avoir entendu le ventre de son compagnon hurler famine. Il enleva le préservatif et le jeta dans une poubelle non loin d'eux et prit un mouchoir et essuya son ventre après avoir enlever le sperme qui était sur celui de son tendre.

-Demain, je dors toute la journée, dit-il en baillant et en s'allongeant confortablement dans le lit.  
-planning intéressant, rigola Antoine. En attendant tu veux manger quoi ?  
-Ce que tu sais faire.  
-des tacos au sperme, ça te va ? Demanda-t-il en récupérant son caleçon.  
-Pourquoi pas pour le dessert ? Proposa-t-il en caressant le sexe d'Antoine qui était au repos.  
-Hmmm... Il enfila le vêtement. En attendant repose toi, je risque de mettre du temps pour préparer le repas.  
-Ne le fais pas brûler.  
-Hey! Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé !  
-Sauf une fois au chalet ! Conclu Mathieu en se moquant.  
-Je t'emmerde !  
-Moi aussi mon cher !

Mathieu se redressa un court instant et scella une énième fois ces lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'étaler sur son lit. Antoine se lécha les lèvres, se leva et le recouvrit avant de partir à la cuisine, pensif et comblé.

End

* * *

Je voulais commencer avec un os glauque sur les personnages de Naruto mais n'ayant guère trouvée d'os super mignon (enfin si mais) avec des lemons sur ces deux youtubers j'ai craquée et ai donc préférer en crée un en vitesse, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !  
Un grand MERCI a Reyoudumb de m'avoir aidée a mettre cet article en ligne ( je ne te poursuivrais donc pas avec un fouet...) et au passage je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic sur Antoine et Mathieu, elle est géniale !  
Bonne soirée a tous !  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
